


Run away and not look back

by alex_mono86



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_mono86/pseuds/alex_mono86
Summary: A poem that some people might relate too.
Kudos: 1





	Run away and not look back

Sometimes I just want to run away, and not look back. 

Run into a world that isn't the same as this one, a world were I can be myself and not care about what others think.

Somewhere were anybody can be accepted for who they are, but this world is divided into pieces. 

If I ran right now, I would not look back for a second, maybe I would care for friends that I'm close too. 

Everyday is the same, the same routine, it never changes. And at this point I feel like I can't change it. 

Everything is so suffocating all the time, so many people. But if I told them to get away, I would hurt their feelings. 

Running away.

**Author's Note:**

> A series of depressing poems that maybe someone can relate too, this is just for me to look back on when I get older.


End file.
